


Bets and Dates

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've been lying to me, Percival." her familiar voice sing-songed from beside him as he straightened his back and let the arrow fly from his fingers, the string snapping effortlessly back to the bow as the arrow struck the target true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bets and Dates

"You've been lying to me, Percival." her familiar voice sing-songed from beside him as he straightened his back and let the arrow fly from his fingers, the string snapping effortlessly back to the bow as the arrow struck the target true.

  
"I don't know what you mean, Vex." Percy chuckled feigning ignorance to the real meaning of her questions but Percy heard her hiss through her teeth of yet another bulls eye for him.

  
"When you said or asked rather about shooting a bow you gave the impression that you had never used one before. But I can tell from your posture that you lied to me."

  
"I asked for advice, I never said I hadn't shot a bow before." Percy pointed out, twirling an arrow in his fingers when he glanced over at Vex whom only rolled her eyes in response.

  
"Fine, lets make this interesting then." Percy held the arrow between his teeth briefly before pulling his ascot from his neck and wrapping it around his head for a moment.

  
"If I can hit the bulls eye blindfolded I get to dress Trinket in pretty pink bows."  Percy grinned when Vex's face fell to almost murder as he grasped the arrow from his mouth even as Trinket huffed from nearby.

  
"And if I hit the bulls eye blindfolded you have to take me on a date in Emon."

  
"A...a date?" Percy stammered and Vex grinned with satisfaction that she had knocked Percy's confidence down a notch. Percy had gone ashen white and Vex kissed him on the cheek to bring him back to reality.

  
"Yes, a date Percy." Vex chuckled, petting him on the cheek as she pulled the ascot down around his eyes tightening it as she did so and coaxed him to lift his bow. She carefully guided him to be straight to the target and cheekily wrapped a hand around from behind him to slide up his chest.

  
"Vex, you're not helping..." Percy murmured under his breath only to hear Vex chuckle in his ear softly. Percy took a deep breath, focusing on his senses. He drew the arrow back to be level with his eyes but as he went to release the arrow his mind distracted him as it remembered Vex's close proximity to his own body. He heard the arrow snap onto something as he pulled the blindfold off and to his dismay he found he had just missed the bulls eye.

  
"My turn!" Vex announced from beside him when Percy pulled the blindfold to be around Vex's eyes, making sure they were covered before tightening it around her head as he handed her an arrow from her quiver.

  
"Now take a deep breath," Percy teased, guiding her to be aligned with the target before straightening her arm and tilting her chin.

  
"I know what to do!" Vex snapped and Percy reflexively backed away with laughter. He watched as she took a deep breath before letting the arrow fly. It was all in slow motion, the arrow nicking her cheek as it left her fingers to fly in the air and snap squarely in the middle of the bullseye. Vex ripped the ascot from her head and cheered triumphantly, dancing around. Percy couldn't help but laugh at how happy she looked until it dawned on him that she had won their little bet and he was now going on a-

  
_Oh balls..._

  
"So Percival, where are we going on our date then?"

  
**  
They had to postpone their date due to the mission Dr Dranzel had given them so it wasn't until Vax had stormed off from General Kreig's place that the two were given some time together as they searched for Vex's missing brother.

  
"Vax, where the hell did you go?" Vex grumbled under her breath and heard Percy chuckle beside her with a shake of his head.

  
"I'm sure he will announce himself in due time. I mean for all we know he could have returned to the keep by now." Vex sighed in exasperation under her breath, throwing her hands in the air in defeat.  
"It wouldn't surprise me. Well we should make our way back."

  
"Actually I thought we could pop into Howarths for a drink?"

  
"Feeling like day drinking again, Percy?" Percy felt heat rise in his cheeks and Vex chuckled holding her arm out for him to collect. Slowly, Percy collected her arm in his and with a small worried grin began to make their way their way to the pub when Keyleth's voice came over the earpiece.

  
"Vax? Vax!" Both of them paused glancing at each other as they waited on a response from her grumpy brother. They waited for what seemed like minutes until Vex grew impatient.

  
"Did you find him?" There was a pause before they heard Keyleth's reply.

  
"Nope." Vex growled in response, kicking the ground in annoyance.

  
"Vax!" she called out to the air but knew she wouldn't get a response from him.

  
"He'll turn up eventually, he usually does when he feels like it." Vex nodded squeezing Percy's arm for comfort and Percy could feel butterflies in his stomach.

  
"Tell you what, lets go find us some unsuspecting salesman to bargain with." Vex's face lit up causing Percy to grin as well as they made their way to the markets.

  
An hour later with arms filled with materials and trinkets, Percy led them to the hilltop near the keep under pretense it would allow them to see who entered the keep. Percy was delighted to see Vex's eyes widen in surprise when she noticed targets littered in the trees in various heights and places.

  
"Did you do this?" Percy only grinned as he pulled off his gloves to reveal cuts and scratches from climbing the trees to place the targets.

  
"Oh Percival!" she squealed in excitement, reaching up to peck him on the cheek before dumping her shopping near a log to retrieve her bow from her back and began happily firing arrows at the targets. Percy took a seat on the log and took in the grace that was Vex as she took each shot. The way she frustratedly pushed her hair behind her ear when it blew in her face was quite adorable to see. Her eyes narrowing as she focused hard on the target and the arrow breezing past her cheek as she let it fly from her slender fingers to happily clench together when she hit the mark.

  
Eventually she retrieved her arrows, stowing them back into the quiver and skipped over to Percy, bow still in hand. Placing the bow and quiver to rest at the base of the log Vex turned to Percy who was glancing away at the keep.

  
"Percy," he turned his head and found her closer than he had initially expected her to be "Thank you for this." Vex reached out, her hands grasping the side of his head and kissed him gently on the lips.

  
Percy sat dumbfounded, his stomach churning like he had experienced love for the first time in years and his brain felt like a mash of thoughts as he tried to get his head around what just happened. By the time he got some of his sense back Vex pulled away, biting her lip in what he could only interpret as nervousness.

  
"Well...that.. that was certainly unexpected." Percy rubbed the back of his neck as Vex chuckled quietly to herself.

  
"Percy, was that your first kiss?"

  
"No! Sorry, that came out a little quick. I have been kissed before but I have to admit this is the first real kiss I've had since before the Briarwoods took over Whitestone." he remembered being with a girl whom had been invited to a regal ball and had developed a profound interest in him more so him into her. He remembered the thrill of being kissed for the first time even if it had been a mess of lips and teeth with saliva but at the time had had felt like he was floating in the clouds, flying weightlessly.

  
"You?" He asked, glancing at Vex whom darted her eyes away instantly.

  
"Oh no. I've had a few before but..." Vex trailed off when memories of flirting with the young boys outside Syngorn and stealing first kisses from them had been thrilling but this kiss from Percy had been something she hadn't realised she wanted for a long while.

  
"But?" Percy quipped, reaching to clasp her hand for encouragement which seemed to help her.

  
"This is the first real kiss for quite a while." Vex admitted, squeezing his hand with a small smile catching her lips.

  
"It looks like it was both our first kiss in a long time." Percy grinned, standing up to be level with her. Gently he clasped her chin with his free hand and closed the gap between their lips as their noses rubbed against each other and Percy's glasses pressed against the bridge of his nose. With her free hand Vex wrapped a hand around his neck, pulling him in closer and deepened the kiss, teeth and lips intertwining as tongue tried to explore. Their hands clasped together, hanging between them until they separated to grab a hold of the other, Vex's hand resting on Percy's shoulder and Percy's hand resting on Vex's lower back to hold her still, afraid she was going to pull away to run.  
"Well I guess that counts as our second real kiss then?" Vex whispered when she pulled back to breath, kissing his lips briefly.

  
"Yes I suppose it is." Percy replied bashfully, adjusting his glasses with his finger. Vex moved her hands to both wrap around his head as both of his wound around her back. Eyes gazed at one another before they heard a low sad groan from nearby. Pulling away they found Trinket grumbling and bumping his wet nose into Vex's leg.

  
"Trinket? What's wrong, buddy?" Vex went to be level with the bear and found food crumbs surrounding his chin.

  
"Trinket, what did you eat?" Vex asked the bear, narrowing her eyes but Trinket replied with a soft moan before flipping on the ground beside her.

  
"I do believe Trinket has found the stash of food I had in a basket for out date." Percy chuckled, rubbing the bears swollen belly whom growled softly at the belly rub.

  
"Sorry Percy, I'll make it up to you."

  
"No, no it's quite alright, I think the kiss has made up for it. Though we should probably head back to the keep, I'm sure your brother will be waiting for you?" Vex sighed, rubbing the bears fur with one hand before standing up with a grimace.

  
"Yes, I need to have a word with him." They collected the shopping and weapons silently before making their way down the Keep, hand in hand. Little did they notice but peering from the trees stood Vex's over protective big brother with a big sloppy grin on his face at how happy his sister looked before he made his way to beat his little sister to her room.


End file.
